Project X Zone: Sons of Liberty
Project X Zone: Sons of Liberty (プロジェクトXゾーン：リバティーの息子 Purojekutoekkusu zōn: Ribatī no musuko), is a 2020 crossover open world action-adventure role-playing hack n' slash/beat 'em up/run n gun/stealth game developed by Monolith Soft for the Nintendo Switch, involving many companies: Bandai-Namco, Capcom, Konami, and Sega. It's the second game in the Project X Zone video game reboot series & is the second game of the franchise to have a Mature rating. Plot Prologue (Tanker incident) “Atlantic ocean, off the coast of Maryland, two years ago. We had classified a new intelligence, that a new type of their secret project was schedule for transport. This whole thing may stank, but my nose has been out in a cold far too long.” —Panty Anarchy Beginning quote for Project X Zone: Sons of Liberty in the prologue. The game begins with a flashback, taking two years after the factory incident. On August 8, 2059, both Panty and her boyfriend Brief, now members of "Multiverse Protection Unit", are investigating the development of a new secret project by the United States Marine Corps. Panty arrives on the tanker transporting the project in the middle of an attack by Russian mercenaries, led by ??? from ???, his/her daughter/son ??? from ??? and Panty's enemy Corset. After Panty knocks ??? unconscious, she sneaks down to the hold in order to record pictures of the new project. As the mercenaries take control below, Corset betrays his allies and shoots both ??? and the Marine commander. Just before Corset can commandeer underwater Submarine and take the secret project with him, Panty emerges and confronts him, but Corset escapes in the submarine with the secret project, leaving the ship to sink. In the aftermath, Panty is blamed for the disaster and is believed to have perished. The Big Shell clean-up facility is later constructed, ostensibly to help clean the Atlantic Ocean after the major oil spill that occurred due to the tanker sinking. What no one realized is that the portals to the worlds are in the secret room underneath between the two big shells. Plant chapter “???” —??? Beginning quote for the plant chapter. On March 3, 2061, Stocking Anarchy is tasked under "Multiverse Protection Unit". She has orders to infiltrate the Big Shell to travel to the worlds, and rescue hostages, including the US president. Article under construction Gameplay Chapters Prologue * Prologue: The Tanker Incident Big Shell Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Konami Big Shell 2 Arsenal Gear On the rooftop of Lincoln Memorial Epilogue * Epilogue Part 1: "Choose your own Legacy" * Epilogue Part 2: "The day we met" * Epilogue Part 3: "Panty's speech (Building the future)" Playable Characters Original (Panty and Stocking only) Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Konami Quotes Prologue Cutscenes *Panty: out her angel gun and points at ??? Freeze! Hands over your head, now! Toss your gun overboard, slowly. *???: his/her gun overboard *Panty: A boy/girl? Show your face! *???: You girls; you're all the same. *Panty: Who are you? *???: his/her cap off of his/her head; revealing his/her face We are nomads; wonders. *Panty: I said don't move! Arsenal Gear Cutscenes *Panty: That's more like it. You see, Stocking, everything you had when you were captured is still there. Stocking and their friends, and hand her and everyone their walkie-talkies; they need to keep it quiet screen *Gemini: ??? *Panty: Sorry about that. It's just that I had to use Stocking as bait to gain access to Arsenal. It worked. *Stocking: Why didn't you tell us about "???"? *Panty: You and our friends never asked. *Stocking: Uh! *Panty: Not happy about that? Get over it. *Stocking: ...any effects on the virus yet? *Panty: Still waiting on that. *Sakura: Could it be rigged by the Patriots? *Panty: Looks like it. *Stocking: This is very bad. *Ogami: ??? *Panty: Well, that's the kicker. You see, from what I can tell, Arsenal is headed for Maryland. I don't know what Corset is planning, but we'll have to deal with it one way or another. There's also a troop of production-model bipedal rockets ahead. *Stocking: How many units? *Panty: Twenty-five, according to ???. *Stocking: Twenty-five!? *Ogami: *Sakura: *Erica: *Gemini: *capcom character: *Panty: Yeah. Can't say I've faced that many bipedal rockets before, but -- I think we can deal. *Stocking: No way we can... *Panty: We had to, because we have no other choice. *Stocking: How? *Panty: I've stocked up on Stinger missiles that Snake gave me. Thanks, Snake. *Snakes: You're welcome. *Panty: Oh yeah. Stocking, ??? left this for you. ---- *Panty: Erica, can you say a prayer for us? *Erica: *Panty: Okay, now with that done, time to go. Stocking, if you run out of ammo, you can have mine. *Stocking: You got enough? *Panty: Absolutely. Infinite ammo. You can also use your katanas. Okay, everyone, let's go! *Every video game characters: YEAH! *Stocking: Wait up, Panty. *Panty: What? screen *Stocking: Panty, everyone, have you guys ever -- enjoyed killing someone? *Panty: What are you talking about? *Ogami: ??? *Sakura: ??? *Erica: ??? *Gemini: ??? *Sega character: ??? *Bandi Namco character: ??? *Capcom character: ??? *Konami character: ??? *Stocking: I'm not sure. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between reality and a game... *Panty: Diminished sense of reality, huh? VR training will do that. *Stocking: No, it was field training, when I was a kid. I lied, guys. I have more field experience than I can remember. It's not VR that's doing this to me. *Ogami: *Stocking: Do you really think so? *Ogami: *Stocking: What makes you guys so sure? *Sakura: *Panty: Guys, we don't carry weapons to take people down. We're not here to help some politician either. *Stocking: You can say that because you're a legend, a heroine. And today, you've gained everyone's trust again. *Konami character: *Stocking: That's was two years ago. Anyway, that's what you guys are -- heroes and heroines. I'm just the Japanese killer, a dirty reminder -- of a terrible mistake. *Panty: Legends don't mean a whole lot. I was just a name to exploit, just like Snake and like you. *Stocking: People will remember only the good part, the right part of what you did. *Panty: There's no right part in murder, not ever. And we're not in this to make a name for ourselves. *Stocking: Then what are you and Brief fighting for? *Panty: A future. You can stop being part of a mistake, starting now. *Stocking: What am I, and what am I supposed to do? screen sign off *Stocking, Bandi Namco characters, Sega characters, Capcom characters, and Konami characters starts to move on, with Panty taking the lead. *Panty: Find something to believe in. And find it for yourself. And when you do, pass it on to the future. *Stocking: Believe in what? *Panty: That's your problem. Ogami's has the future, do you, Ogami? *Ogami: *Panty: And what'll be? *Ogami: *Panty: That's nice; I'm sure Yoneda will be proud of you. How about you, Sakura? *Sakura: *Panty: That's very sweet of you. Erica, what's your future? *Erica: *Panty: Okay. Gemini, your future? *Gemini: *Panty: Good idea in the future. Bandi Namco character, how about you? *Bandi Namco character: *Panty: Sweet. What's your future, Sega character? *Sega character: *Panty: That's right, everyone will play Sega Saturn in the future. How about your future, Capcom character? *Capcom character: *Panty: Good thought. The future of robots is depended on you. What about your future, Snake? What's your future? *Snake: *Panty: That's right, we need to live, and passed the torch. And lastly, what about your future, Konami character? *Konami character: *Panty: That's a good future. So, with that's done, let's keep going. Come on! Category:Project X Zone Category:GameSalad Category:Android Category:Android games Category:Android Games